Christmas Carols
by aBlue Gillespian
Summary: Christmas-the most holy of the festives, but is the idea of Christmas enough when you are alone, freezing or on the run? Would the warm and hope of the feasts name keep you from the cold and the dark? A slightly different approach to the Christmas stories
1. Chapter 1

**Snowman**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything here but the sick imagination that won't leave me to write some light fluf even for Christmas.**

**A/N: **This is a Christmas Challenge from the TARDIS forum, where we are given a promp everyday untill Christmas and we have to write a Christmas story on it. This first one is really short, but that is all I could do and seening that we are already on a day 5 I'm trying to catch up. I'll be updating here as a different chapters. This first one is dark I'm almost sure that the next one would be no different. They are not betaed but they are just a shord festive stories.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas again, but this Christmas was so much different from all the rest. It was the first Christmas of the Saxon's reign on Earth, and for Martha Jones this Christmas wasn't spent in a coy warm room decorated in bright garlands and a Christmas tree. No this Christmas for Miss Jones meant running from the Toclafanes and hiding into the cold snow. She tried not to think of what she would be doing in this time of year usually, it didn't help her mood, but she couldn't stop. She thought of Leo receiving the same silly cheery Christmas jumper form her father and pretending to actually like it until he got home and disposed of it. She could still feel the smell of her mum's Christmas cookies. Her stomach churned with hunger from the thought. All she had for her Christmas dinner was a can with out of date kidney beans and a glass of wine that one of the rebels give her to warm up before she left. They did ask her to stay with them and tell them some more stories about the Doctor, but Martha knew that she couldn't stay too long in one place. Beside the Master was probably going on a hunt for Christmas, he seems to find it amusing to take people on the most holy feasts and make them represent the events for him. The problem was he did not want a theatrical play; all the representation was a bit too realistic. She had heard stories of what he did on Easter by crucifying some unfortunate guy and then throwing him to the wolves telling people that he could not resurrect. She grimaced and thought that maybe the festive memories were better in this holly night. Only she knew that the Master was hunting her down today more than any other day and making his sick game of representing the hunt for the baby Jesus with his hunt for Martha.<p>

Martha shivered from the cold and looked at the light that came from a small house in the distance. How much she wished to go knock on the door and offer a story about adventure and hope just for a little warmth. It was Christmas after all, weren't people supposed to talk about adventures and hope? She get almost tempted but then the small metal spheres who knew not mercy even in this night descended upon the house and the flicker of hope and warm was gone. Martha tightened her coat around herself to keep the warm closer to her body and tried to find a relative warm and safe place to sleep, she thought of what her parents would be doing right now. Were they allowed a bit of a peace and comfort or were they serving the Master and his blonde tart while they were feasting?

She felt cold and lonely, like the little girl selling matches in that old tale her gran used to tell her. The girl who died freezing and hungry on Christmas night after her last match had burned. She wondered if she was going to die like that. Would there be tale about the girl Martha Jones who tried to save the world but died alone. She didn't want to die alone not today, not in a night when everyone was supposed to be with their loved ones.

She didn't want and she wasn't going to die alone. So she stood up and smiled starting to gather some snow into balls. She was going to make herself a snowman. It might be pathetic but she was determined that her snowman would be her companion in that cold and unholy Christmas. And when she finishes it she would lie down next to it and then they could find her, but will never say that Martha Jones died alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Shopping.**

The usual exited buzz around the Christmas holidays and shopping was in full force in the last day before Christmas, everyone who's been too busy to buy presents now rushing in an urgent attempt to buy a last minute present and not embarrass themselves with empty hands. The mall was looking like an anthill decorated with coloured paper and blinking lights, amongst which the ants were running around mindless. The shops were bright lit displaying all the best and shiny stocks they had in their shiny and colourful boxes and wrappings. The children's choirs were singing their Carols in the mall.

Donna Noble used to love all that Christmas shopping, coming down the mall with Neris and the girls. They would do the running around the shops and the coffees, and later go back home with more shop backs than they can carry or more purchases that they really needed. But this Christmas was different for Donna without she even knew why. She was doing her Christmas shopping but she was doing it alone this time. Looking around the mall and all the stuff she could by for her mother and gramps, Donna couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. She couldn't help but think about that she should have someone else to by a present to.

Passing through one of the shops her eyes stopped on a pair of maroon coloured All Stars converses. It was surprising for her that she they got her attention, she had never been interested in this converses before, but for some reason this pair took her attention. For a moment she had the maddest idea that they would go better with a blue pinstripe suit. Donna shook her head, but the idea wouldn't leave her head. That made the decision for her and she entered the shop to buy them. Her spaceman's converses must have been worn off after all that running. She was going to give them to….What was she thinking? Donna held the pair of recently purchased converses and stood there staring at them. Who was she going to give them to? She decided that she was just feeling funny because she was doing the shopping alone and went back to the counter to give the shoes back.

On the Christmas Eve when she hands out the presents to her gamps and mum there is one unlabelled left. She fingered it turning around in her hands.

"Who's that one for then, luv?" Wilf asked Donna concerned watching her gaze going slightly unfocused and turning the packet around in her hands.

"What?" Donna asked, shaking herself looking down to her hands and the pack. "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok, that one obviously isn't all that dark, and isn't the best I have done, but right now is the only thing that comes to my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas tree- <strong>day three

He was having such a nice day lying under the console and doing maintenance in the peace and quiet, while his human companions were sleeping. Only the sound of the Time Rotor was breaking the silence in the console room. That was until his two humans came and said that it was Christmas and demanded to have a tree. Well Jack wouldn't even know is Christmas but he was sure that Rose was all too happy to inform him. And of course Jack, being Jack embraced every new experience with excitement. He was only hoping that they would not demand to go Christmas shopping with Rose's mother and boyfriend. He just might be able to tolerate a tree but Christmas Eve with Jacquie would be way too much even from a brave man as himself. He was sure that he would rather chance facing Dalek's weapon than Jacquie's Christmas pudding. However no matter how hard he was trying to ignore them and play deaf they were determined to don't give up.

"Come on Doctor." Rose whined pocking him with her foot in a places where her foot really didn't have right to be. "If you are not going to take us to mum's for Christmas give us at least a Christmas tree." He finally give up on ignoring them and stood up puffing annoyed and generally looking grumpy to show them how displeased he was. She was smiling this trade mark Rose Tyler smile at him, with her tongue pocking out through her teeth.

Jack was leaning on the console casually looking all gorgeous and obviously knowing it, with that bright smile of his.

"Come on Doc." Jack tried after Rose not getting an answer from him. "I've never had a Christmas; I would love to see a Christmas tree, please." After the Doctor not answering Jack tried something else. Gone was the bright smile and it was replaced by doe eyes and such an adorable pout. "Pretty please with me naked on top."

That got him a reaction.

"Don't push it Captain." The Doctor warned when all that he wanted was to please his two gorgeous humans and give them that tree they wanted. But he could not understand why the humans have to cut the forests and something that even if not sentient was still leaving and essential for their oxygen. What was the point, just to have it decorated with shiny stuff for a couple of days? So yes he was going to give them a tree, but it wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"You want a tree?" The Doctor asked them. "I'll give you a tree."

When they grinned happily he felt a pang of guilt but squashed it and started to work on the controls.

"Where are we going to get the tree from then?" Rose asked bouncing with enthusiasm already planning where to put the tree.

"The forests of Chime." The Doctor told her off handily, the guilt tightening in his gut again.

"But that's the place where the trees are sentient I even snogged one the last time I was there." Jack said shocked his smile disappearing. This wasn't fair, this would be murder. Rose had told him that Christmas was supposed to be a happy time. Why was the Doctor doing this to them.

"That's right Captain, the biggest forest in the universe." The Doctor told him "Let's see if you two would still want that Christmas tree so much if the tree you want to take can talk back to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Berries-** day four.

She remembered that she asked the Doctor what was this Christmas the humans were talking about. She asked why these strange species were so happy about that particular date. Romana could not understand why someone would be expected to just drop and forget all their worries, because the date was 25th of December. Try as she might, she just didn't see the logic in all this. So she asked the Doctor to show her. And the Doctor, being the Doctor decided to take her to the place where she would experience Christmas in the best way in his opinion.

So that was how now Romana found herself here in the snow mountain on her way to collect holy berries with a bunch of medieval women instead of watching the crowds of shoppers around the malls in their pursuit of the perfect Christmas gift. And she wouldn't have minded it if she didn't have to run from wolves in the snow in her white dress. Admittedly she was a Time Lady and the cold did not affect her that much, but if she stay for too long and it would. She was starting to shiver now running for Rassilon knows how long. She was lost not knowing her way around the Earth's places as good as the Doctor. Not that she would ever admit this to him.

Now she had lost her shoes as well running as she was. She kept the basket with her holy berries close to her chest and crouched down. The thorns in the bushes tore through her skin making it sting, but she wasn't giving up and resigning to that fate. She was a Time Lady and she was going to face these animals not running from them anymore. She readied the basket and wished for the Doctor's resourceful pockets, needing to produce a match and alight some stick or a bunch. However not having this did not discourage her only made her even more determined.

Romana stepped out of the bushes of holies, the thorns tearing further into her dress and skin tinting the white of the fabric with the red of her blood, but she paid them no heed. All she was concerned with were the wolves that followed her scent. Her acute hearing could detect their hungry howls.

She concentrated gathering all her Time Lord's psychic energy to try and force the animals away. She waited until they were into a visible distance and tried to force her will on them. Romana breathe in relief when the pack's leader started to squirm and folded its tile in fright under the force of her will. The wolf whined as if in pain and then turned and ran away its pack following it. Her relief however was short lived as this little scene of showing power earned her shouts of.

"Witchcraft! Witch!"

"Evil spirit."

And "The temptation before Christmas." From the other women. She was determined to face them as the superior person she was but there was an arrow burrowing into her shoulder that make her stagger and need to find a place to hide. The pain was excruciating and for the moment she thought if she was going regenerate here. She scoffed at herself to don't be silly it was just a shoulder wound. Painful and bloody but not deadly, it wasn't anything the TARDIS couldn't fix. If only she could find the TARDIS. There was a rustling on her right and the Doctor emerged all bright smiles and curls.

"So, have you got the holy berries yet?" He asked as if he didn't even notice the state she was in. She felt the need to slap him, but she stopped herself by remaining herself that she was a Time Lady and doing that would mean that she had lost the grip on her nerves.

"I though you got lost." The Doctor had the arrogance to say.

"Me lost Doctor? Never." She smiled tightly. "I just thought to get more acquainted with this place's nature." Whatever he had to answer Romana didn't hear as suddenly she felt cold and weak and the legs give out under her. Before she lost consciousness she thought that she would never again ask the Doctor to show her a tradition she don't understand. Before that day she wanted to ask him about that book called Kama Sutra that the humans were so excited about , but she thought now that she better not.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; **Well this is not strictly Doctor Who, but it does have Jack in it. Beside Torchwood is a spinoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Bells-<strong> day five

Christmas bells- they were supposed to be expected with joy right? Because what do you think of when you hear a Christmas bell if not the small chimes that precedes the joy of the dinner, the singing voices of the children choirs or the slide of Father Christmas and a merry laugh. Not for Jack Harkness thought. For Jack Harkness this Christmas bells would mean the end of everything he held dear at that moment. He ran down the yet another damp alley in pursuit of something John Hart had mockingly called his Christmas present. His ex- partner had showed up yet again, the nerve this man had. He showed a few hours ago demanding from Jack to find him some kind of futuristic weapon that was supposedly hidden in some of the drain pipes in Cardiff. The bloody bastard had Ianto and had set deadline in no other day by Christmas. Ianto was supposed to be home with his sister and her family not locked god knows where waiting to die.

Anger ran through Jack's mind like hot red lava of rage. He knew what he would do with Captain Hart when he finds him. This time there would be no mercy, he better hope that Ianto was unharmed, Jack thought. He ran down another alley acutely aware of the time flying by. He had lost precious time raging around the Hub, now he regretted not starting the search for this weapon in the moment the connection with John Hart was severed. Jack looked at his watch. Twenty more minutes until the first Christmas bell ring. Twenty more minutes to find that gun and hand it to John, twenty minutes to save Ianto.

Jack increased his speed and ran through the streets. This wasn't going anywhere. The place was ridden in small alien tech, his scan was picking everything and he didn't have the time to go through every drain pipe, Ianto did not have the time. He cursed and tried to specify the search. There were less than sixteen minutes left now. Never before had Jack waited the first chime of the Christmas bells with such a fear. He managed to specify the search enough to find the gun in five minutes, and now he thought it was a race against time. He ran as if his own life depended on it. No, actually this was more important than his own life, Ianto's life depended on it. He ran not even stopping to get a breathe he had no time to waste. It didn't matter if he collapsed from exhaustion or out of breathe. There were less than few minutes left. He rounded a corner and could see the docks where John and Ianto where just a couple of streets away. He looked at his watch there was only a minute left, he was breathing heavily by now.

'Oh, god please I'm not going to make it on time.' Jack thought not stopping his run, not until he heard the first bell chime, and his life turned into hell with that joyful sound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas Carols- **day six

The voices were beautiful, Amy thought while she listened to them walking through the snow covered streets. They were drawing her towards the sound. Such a sweet children voices singing some of the most beautiful Christmas carols she had ever heard. The Doctor had warned her about this choirs and what they really were, but they were too beautiful to ignore. Ever since he landed the TARDIS on this planted she was mesmerized from hearing them.

"Don't let them get to you Pond." The Doctor had warned her before he opened the doors. His look was intent and pointed as if he was trying to find the answer if he should let her out or no in her eyes.

"Why Doctor, what is so bad about children singing Christmas carols?" She had asked.

"They are no children Pond; don't you ever listen when I explain about the place we are going to?" The Doctor chided her again with this patronising voice of his. "Of course you don't why would I think that you would? They are spirits. The spirits of Christmas on this planet."

"The spirits of Christmas?" Amy had asked sceptically. "And why is that so bad?"

"Because Pond. Now enough questions just stay away from them and close your ears." The Doctor told her and tried to exit the TARDIS, but she ran quickly and barred his way.

"Oh, no Doctor you are not getting out of here until you explain to me about these spirits and why they are so bad." She demanded crossing her hands.

"There was a time in this human colony when Christmas was celebrated like it was on Earth. But then for some or other reason someone decided to forbid it." The Doctor started his explanation with resignation. He really had better things to do than that, but Amy could be really stubborn when she wanted. "They started to execute everyone who would dare to sing Christmas carols on the streets on Christmas, but there would be that choir of children that just wouldn't stop until they were killed one by one. Only they wouldn't stop then too, and would keep singing alluring everyone who would listen to their songs on the Christmas Eve. Anyone who listen to their song for too long and find them had never been seen again. People say that they join the choir and become one of the children." The Doctor told her seriously but then bounced down to the doors. "Utter rubbish if you ask me but still be aware Pond."

And now she was ignoring the Doctor again and doing exactly what he told her not to. But the song was too good, and the night was perfect and white and the children's voices were ringing with the sweet like honey melody. It made her think of first Christmas nights with babies and shepherds and stars in the sky. Who could stay untouched by this she thought still walking towards the direction of the voices, until she finally came to the place they were coming from and all the illusion was broken. Their faces were distorted in twisted smiles and they were holding burnt out full with insects lanterns. But they kept on singing their Christmas carol, their voices still alluring. Amy could feel the need to scream and run but the sound was hypnotizing her pulling her towards them.

She felt someone putting something into her ears and in that moment the sound was gone. Now she could see the choirs for what they were without the sound, and she could not supress her scream this time.

"I did tell you Pond." The Doctor sighed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Does it matter how many time I post one of these? I still don't own anything and that's not gonna change any time soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holidays-<strong>day seven

Lucy had told him that if he needs to get into the full role of a human and a candidate Prime Minister, they need to take a Christmas holiday somewhere with a lot of snow and preferably inviting someone from the Cabinet. So that was how at the moment Harold Saxon, or as he would soon be known as the Master found himself entertaining little dump monkeys in a Switzerland hotel and skiing. He hated it but if he needed he thought he had to do it. Sometime he thought that Lucy could hardly hold one thought in her head without getting lost in it, but then she would remind him on something trivial about humans that he had forgotten; something trivial like this Christmas holiday and he thought she was actually great assessment to his plan.

Whatever helpful this was for his plans this was he still was bored. By the end of the first day he could hardly stand the snobs around him let alone smile politely at him. He knew that some of them didn't even understand his jokes and sarcasm but smiled and laughed politely at the right places. This made him more annoyed that it would if they just honesty told him that he is talking rubbish. He was sure that in the days that are to come at this holiday he would be tempted and would have a hard time not to snap their necks. However he promised himself that later he would do what he wants. Later he would not have to drink scotch with stinking apes and smile politely to jokes he found stupid.

Soon Harry Saxon would make them laugh on his sarcasm not politely but out of fear for their live. He promised himself that he would never get on a ski again and would in fact forbid them. But now, now unfortunately he had to put his suit on and go dinner, smile and drink with these inferior creatures. Later probably he would have to even have to pretend that he understands what that stupid card or board game is.

He put his suit on sighed and plastered his best charming smile. The smile that won him the hearts of more than the half of UK. He took Lucy's arm and went down the stairs to the hotel's restaurant. The table was already full and the annoying monkeys had started the tedious work of pretending that they like each other while trying to find out a way to take each other's place in the office. He greeted the personal in the hotel released Lucy's arm and pulled her chair to sit. The Master looked at a big electrical clock on one of the walls on the restaurant. The clock was going backwards.

"What is this clock counting down to then?" He asked one of his attaches.

"Why, the hours until Christmas Mr Saxon. Had you forgotten?" The attaché answered curtly.

"Of course," he said. "I could never resist a ticking clock." The Master added with grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gift-** day eight

Jacquie held the gift in her hands and turned it over countless times by now. On the gift was a label with the name Rose Tyler, the name of her daughter that she wasn't sure she would ever see again. Still she hoped, that's why she bought her a gift. She wouldn't give on and think that her daughter have died out there millions of years in the future on some game station. Mickey had advised her to don't do this to herself because she is making herself ill, but she couldn't. She partially blamed herself that she let her daughter talk her into helping her with that crazy idea of opening the TARDIS. Now Rose was gone and she hand only that present in her hand with Rose's name on it. She knew how manipulative her daughter could be and she only needed to mention meeting Pete, to make her mother help her going back to that alien.

Jacquie sighed what had happened had happened and she could not change it, but she would not listen to Mickey and she would keep on buying Rose gift every birthday and ever Christmas she thought. She turned the gift once more in her hand and placed it on top of the piles with other gifts.

"Merry Christmas Rose," Jacquie said quietly and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. And then was when she heard that noise that meant her daughter was back for Christmas even if later it turned out to be with a different man.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OK, this one is really lame, but I can't write fluff so I couldn't do much with a mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe- <strong>day nine

Melz was placing once again mistletoe on a strategic place hoping that this time her stupid parents would get it and finally kiss. She had put mistletoe all over Amelia's house but they either pretended not to see it or were really more stupid that Melody thought. Amy and Rory were supposed to be her parents but if she couldn't make them kiss each other, she didn't know what was going to happen. Logically they would get together because evidently she was there on the world, but she knew better than some people and she knew that time could be rewritten, so she had to be careful. Beside she couldn't take it anymore watching them make a sick love puppy eyes at each other, but then only dancing around the subject. It was grating on her nerves, so she had to do something soon or she might just slap them and yell the truth in their faces then lock them in a room.

Melz sighed and tied up the mistletoe firm to the door frame waiting for the two of them to come back from the snowball fight. When they appeared together by the door and stopped just under the mistletoe to bit each other's goodbye, Melz held her breathe. She crossed her finger and waited for them to notice it and kiss. However Rory just said bye and was ready to take off without future thought. Her temper couldn't hold more and she jumped towards the pair taking Rory by the arm and dragging him back under the door's frame.

"Can't you see it you morons?" Melz almost yelled at their faces making them stare at her in shock.

"See what, Melz?" Amy asked her.

"The mistletoe, you are supposed to kiss when you are under it." She felt the desire to take their heads and bang them into each other.

"Why are we supposed to kiss, and why is it on Amy's front door?" Rory asked genuinely puzzled. She would have to give him that she thought. He was actually that dumb.

"Because you two love each other and the only persons that don't see it is you two idiots." She this time yelled and turned around not caring if they kissed anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Party-** day ten

It was Christmas again, but he knew that for him Christmas didn't mean peace and quiet at home around the table. The only Christmas like this that he had was at Rose and Jacquie's, but even then they were able to do that after a great Christmas disaster. Still they all were gone now. And now Martha and Jack were gone too. One to her family and the other to his team, and yet again he was left alone. He had just come out of another Christmas disaster, with that Titanic ship and hoped to get somewhere nice and worm. But his TARDIS wouldn't move and he had to spend in on Earth.

What he didn't have to do , but what he still did to himself was stay hidden at the back of a restaurant and watch Torchwood's Christmas party. He was just too tempted to watch Jack and Martha on the side and make sure that they were ok. He wouldn't go over to their table and show himself to the group. They had left him and probably were better off that way. He didn't want to ruin it for them. Then Jack laughed to something that someone from his team said and the Doctor saw the look Jack gave someone who most likely was Ianto since Jack looked at him with such a passion. The Doctor's hearts clenched. He could have been on the receive end of this look, but he had burned his bridges.

Christmas parties had always been a disaster for him he remembered. This one looked that it could be an exception, but maybe only as far as Torchwood didn't know he was there. It was still a disaster for him thought only this time because he came back to check how his companions had moved on. And the thing that hurt no matter how selfish it was for the Doctor was that they had moved on pretty quickly and pretty good. Martha's family needed her, and Jack's team needed him the Doctor tried to reason with himself, but it still hurt when he had to watch them having a party oblivious to him standing just a few meters away. There was a point in which he was sure that Jack's gaze fall upon him and he held his breathe. But then Jack turned back to Ianto and he let out the breathe that he was holding.

Better pay the bill and go out on his way the Doctor thought, before someone had actually spotted him and demanded for him to join.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope you are going to like this chapter because I'm runing out of ideas. I hopped to make all the chapters from a different characters, but when I got stuck I had to repeat myself, which is something that I hate doing. However to avoid a total repeating I made this one throught the eyes of Lucy rather than the eyes of the Master.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas dinner-<strong> day eleven

Lucy Cole hated Christmas dinner especially at her father's estate with all his friends. Everyone expected that the only daughter of Lord Cole of Tarminster would have to be the perfect mannered and educated hostess. Oh, how she wished that just for once she could do something terrible that would shock all of them. There were times when she fantasied how she would get terribly drunk on the Christmas dinner table and start to flirt with her father's elder friends. Or even have sex with some of their sons right after the dinner on the still unmade table. Of course all these were only fantasies, she would never do it. However much she hated it she was too well educated. The sweet good Lucy that she was, always doing what they expected from her. She went to the best schools, wore the clothes of snob ladies that were twenty years older than her and was always polite if not really bright. If they only knew what she was keeping inside herself, hidden from all around her, but her new boyfriend. A darkness that only her Harry knew about.

She smiled slyly and looked across the table where the new promising politician Harold Saxon was seated. He sent her a dazzling grin that promised her wicked nights and made a hot dangerous fire rage through her. Her father didn't really like that man; Lord Cole hated all this new found rich and young politicians. In his views politicians in high positions should be coming from the old families with a position in the Royal court. She personally found it old fashioned and snobbish. She couldn't wait to drop him the bombshell that she was going out with one of these young new found smart rich politicians.

She send another smile towards Harry Saxon and sneaked her leg a bit leaning slightly further into her chair. Her foot found Harry's led and she started to move it up and down until she reached his groin and put her foot on it. She applied a bit of a pressure until she got a cough from him and smiling she pulled her foot off. Oh yes, she thought this man was so different from her father's usual political and snob friends. With this man she would live out her wicked fantasies while playing the immaculate and perfect mannered young Lady of Trnmister. Lucy decided that this Christmas dinner was worth going through even if because of what was to come later after she was left alone with Harry Saxon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Christmas Turkey-** day twelve

Sarah Jane was singing along Christmas songs and getting ready to go to her aunt for Christmas. Of course the Doctor had never even once had took her back to her aunt since she started traveling with him, but she still hoped that he would do that for Christmas. So she dressed up and started singing and packing gifts in her room. That was until she heard a commotion in what seemed around the second control room. It sounded terrible; things were falling down with clanks, someone was running around and the Doctor was cursing. Sarah Jane was afraid that something awful had entered the TARDIS and was trying to harm the Doctor.

Determined that she would help him however scared she was Sara Jane took a frying pan form the kitchen and made her way towards the second control room. She silently made her way stopping at the door to look inside the room and assent the situation. The Doctor was chasing something she couldn't see but judging by the noise it was making it must be some awful alien sprit. She saw it happening before it did. Sarah Jane left all caution and tried to shout a warning to the Doctor, but before the words had left her lips the Doctor stepped on one of the ends of his long scarf and tripped falling face down with a loud 'oof'.

She then made her decision and charged at the awful spirit with a loud battle cry. Rounding the console she saw the reason for all commotion and the frying pan fell from her hands. Running and quacking around was what should be a turkey if it didn't have all the red, green and white garlands around its body and beak.

"That's a turkey!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "Doctor what is a turkey doing in the TARDIS?"

The Doctor lifted himself from the ground with as much dignity as he had left.

"Well you said is Christmas and I thought to give you a Christmas turkey." The Doctor answered her matter of fact.

"But Doctor that is not what you are supposed to do with the Christmas turkey. You are not suppose too use it as a Christmas tree." Sarah Jane chided the Doctor. "You are supposed to cook the Christmas turkey."

"Well we are not eating that poor bird." The Doctor said with a finality.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advent Calendar –**day thirteen

If someone had seen in the middle of December a young girl dressed only in a light skirt and top enter a blue police box, they would have thought it quite strange. But the police box was on a scrap yard where not much people visited especially in cold winter days. Beside the police box was not a normal police box and had a perception filter. Hence even if someone had seen the strange young girl enter the even more strange blue box they wold not have paid it any heed.

When the young girl closed the box's door behind her a white haired gentleman looked up from a white console.

"Ah hello, my dear Susan." The Doctor greeted her. "Have you finished school for the holidays now?"

"Yes, Grandfather." Susan answered and then stood for a moment thinking how best to ask him for what she wanted. She had seen her class mates have some Christmas chocolates, gifts cards and other things. She thought that it looked like this Christmas thing was a really delightful time in Earth's life. She even got a Christmas card from some of her class mates who were really surprised when she told them that she did not have any Christmas cards to give back.

"Grandfather?" She tried to summon her courage.

"Hmm…" was all the reply she had from her grandfather who was scrolling at the console.

"I was thinking…Everyone in school is talking about that Christmas feast and some children have this Advent Calendar thing with a chocolate and a task for each day until Christmas. Can I have one? " She asked wanting to get more into the Earth's life and blend better with her classmates. She already felt quite different from them with sometimes even correcting her physics teacher Mr Chesterton.

"You are not a child my dear Susan. Don't you forget that you are a Time Lady." The Doctor chided her without even lifting his gaze from the console. "Have these teachers of yours Miss Wright and Mr Chasington tried to mess with your head again?"

"Mr Chesterton, Grandfather." Susan corrected the Doctor automatically she wasn't sure if he really couldn't remember Ian Chesterton's surname or was doing this on purpose. "Please Grandfather everyone is talking about Christmas. Can't we get into the spirit while we are here? Just little Advent Calendar." She pleaded. However the Doctor was unmoved by that.

"No, young lady I'm not having that." He told her grumpily. "We are not starting to live as humans and that's my final word."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **This one is fluff, yeah shocking I know. But I didn't know what to do with candles, but to write about Eight. And when is about Eight what else to write about but fluff?

* * *

><p>The Doctor was in a Christmas mood for probably the first time since his fifth life he thought. He had heard that humans have a custom to light candles on Christmas. The Doctor wasn't sure what kind of candles exactly and in what time, but he was determined that he would put candles all over the place and would light them. So he checked on Grace's shifts and made sure that she would be at work when he sneak into her house and prepare the place. The Doctor took all the candlelights that he could find into the TARDIS, and placed them leading from the entrance door to the living room of Grace's house. He was glad that he had the time machine and wouldn't not have to break into the house.<p>

By the time Grace came home the house was dark, but she could see a faint orange light from the glass door. She became slightly uneasy thinking of who could have entered the house without breaking in. The puzzling part was that they would go and light either candles or the fireplace. She wondered what for. It wasn't as if it would provide them a lot of light to see if they want to rob the house, and still would trigger the neighbour's attention with the light. Her heart jumped in her throat there was only one person who would be bold enough to don't care if someone calls the police. Before she had met this impossible man that Doctor, she would not have believed in the exictence of the other man too. But even then… she was sure that he was dead fallen in the exact place that he wanted her to open for him. Surely the Master can't be here again, Grace thought and gripped tightly her medical back. She would use whatever sharp is there if she has to.

Tentatively Grace opened the door slipping one hand inside the medical back. She made to turn the lights on, when a hand clamped over hers.

"Don't; it would destroy the effect." A soft voice told her. At first she jumped but then she turned, and found herself facing gentle looking man with long curly hair. She gazed at the soft soulful brown eyes of a poet and sagged in relief into his grip.

"Doctor…"She said quietly. "What are you doing here? You nearly give me a heart attack."

The Doctor grinned and span her around as in some kind of made up dance.

"Do you like it?" He asked Grace turning her in the spot and then pulled her towards the living room to let her take it all in. Several big candlelights were lined around the walls with tents of candles each giving a soft fairy tale glow to the house.

"Yes, yes I like it." She was breathless, why had he done this after 2 years? She still remembered the night of the New Year's Eve when she met him 2 years ago. She thought she would forget him and would easily go back to her normal life. But she never did forget that impossible mad man. And here he was 2 years ago slipping into her house and doing this.

"Merry Christmas, Grace Holloway." The Doctor told her and kissed her lifting her up in his arms.

"Doctor is not Christmas yet is 22th." She told him with a smile after he let her go. "But never mind for me could as well be Christmas now."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I think I sould change the genere of this story soon it seems that my mood has gone a bit Christmasy and my stories become lighter.

* * *

><p>"So why are we here freezing our backsides again, Spaceman?" Donna asked the Doctor sniffing in the cold air with disappointment. "Is it ever fun and sunny beaches with you?"<p>

The Doctor looked at her hurt. Was she regretting starting to travel with him? Was he not fun anymore?

"Donna if you want sunny beaches I'll take you to Artrius VII later, and you will see hot weather." The Doctor whined. "But now I have to do a favour to an old friend and show you something."

Donna just blew her cheeks out and followed the Doctor, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her thick coat. She looked at him and was amazed how he could stroll around that arctic weather in just his suit, coat and converses. In moments like these she would realise how alien he actually was, because she sometimes tended to forget it. She wondered what favour he might have promised someone here at that place. The only life she could imagine living here would be the penguins and polar bears.

"What, did you promise some penguin that you would come over for a fish meal?" Donna asked her mood not really improving by the cold. The Doctor had warned her that is really cold and should dress something warm, but nothing could prepare her for that cold. It didn't help that everywhere she looked was only white even snow and ice.

"Don't be daft Donna the penguins are on the South pole not on the North." The Doctor chided her.

"So why are we here then Time Boy?" Donna asked.

"To visit a friend." The Doctor informed her with that smile of his that meant he was up to something. She just hopped that whatever he was up to it would be good and will not involve running and sliding around the ice here.

The Doctor made a happy noise and waived cheerily in front of them. Donna lifted her gaze and gasped in disbelieve at what she was seeing. Out there was a man with big white beard and dressed in red holding a big red sack.

"I don't believe it!" Donna exclaimed. "You know Father Christmas… No wait Father Christmas is real? You are kidding me! No way."

The Doctor rubbed on his neck.

"Technically, Donna his name is Saint Nicholas." He corrected Donna.

"Never mind that." She said jumping up and down excited. "You are friend with Him."

"Well how else do you think Santa managed to go all over the world for a night?" The Doctor asked innocently. "Are you ready for a ride old man?" The Doctor asked turning towards Santa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hot Chocolate- **day 16

It was the Christmas of 1917 and Timothy Latimer was going back home for his first Christmas holiday away from the front line. The terrain the train was going through was still only a barren landscape ridden with fallen trees, bomb craters and discarded vehicles, but for Timothy it was one of the best scenes he had seen in a long while. Just a channel away was England and he was going home for Christmas. He blew on his cold hands and rubbed them in his ragged uniform. The times were hard and the country couldn't spend money on heating the trains so they were freezing. But he didn't mind when the frosty landscape was replaced with outlines of the station and the port.

He took his bag and started towards the coach door. The traveling was tedious, long and cold, with all that interchanges from train to train and now ferry, but he knew it was worth it. He went through it thinking about the nice bath and nice clean warm clothes he would have. But the most of all that warmed his thoughts and heart was the memory of the mug of hot chocolate that would be placed into his frozen hands by Matron Redfren. She had taken to always do this when he would go back home in England. The other three times were when he was wounded and couldn't be useful on the front line. She would make him that nice hot chocolate of hers that would warm his very soul as well as his body.

Times were hard there too, and not many people could afford the luxury of hot chocolate. Timothy wasn't sure that even Matron Redfren could but she somehow seemed to always have some in store especially for him. He sighed and looked through the frosted window. What could he could give now just for one sip of that chocolate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ice- **day seventeen

Her whole world consisted of ice cold water and the needles in her chest from the inability to take a much needed breathe. Her whole body was going numb with the cold and she was dropping further and further down.

The Doctor knew she never liked and trusted the ice that would form on top of a lake. Ace always thought it too dangerous. It could break any moment when people are on top. But the little manipulative… that the Doctor was he decided that she needs to face her fears once again and brought her here ice-skating. He told her that was what Victorians used to do on Christmas. She personally didn't give a donkey's ass what they used to do but the Professor would do what he decided he needs to.

Ace cursed and wished that she has her bag with Nitro 9 with her to blast that ice on top of her and go to the surface. It was amazing how a hole that had formed big enough for a body to go through was so hard to find when the aforementioned body was trying to get out. Her heavy leather jacket wasn't help in keeping her warm, in the contrary it was an obstacle now pulling her even more. And the Professor probably had no idea what was happening to her. She was sure that he was playing the spoons on ice to someone making them oh and ah, oblivious to Ace's fate.

The world was becoming not only cold but fuzzy and dark, she was sure that her brain was going to freeze in a couple of seconds. She tried to move her cold legs and hands to kick herself out, but she wasn't even sure where was up and where was down anymore.

And just when Ace thought that she would give up the fight and just let herself drift away the end of a question mark umbrella came in front of her eyes and a voice told her to hold to it.

"Professor." She thought gripping it too relieved to be alive and pulled out of the cold water to be mad to him. But later she thought she was going to kill him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Ok I finally managed this Star prompt. I'm not too confident with writing Three and Jo so please if you read it let me know if I did then justice or if I failed missarably.

* * *

><p><strong>Star-<strong> day eighteen

The Doctor hummed to himself some melody that he had heard he wasn't sure if it was an earth melody or not, or from which time period for that matter, but he wasn't too bothered. The melody was nice and he really liked it beside it was stuck in his head now. He opened the door to his office and sopped by the door shocked and looked at the monstrous structure near his TARDIS.

"Miss Grant what the blazes is this green construction?" He roared at his young assistant who was standing on a step ladder putting shiny things on top of it.

"This construction as you put it Doctor is a Christmas tree." Jo explained him patiently. She knew the Doctor now and did not get offended by his demonstration of understanding of Earth culture. Not that she had ever been offended. In fact from the first day she had took his arrogance and sarcasm in her strength. She reached for the beautiful star that he had found in one of the decorating boxes around the UNIT base. Just before she put the silver and crystal star on top of the tree a hand in a velvet jacket clamped over hers.

"What are you doing with Vemorian star in your hands?" The Doctor asked her frowning.

"I'm putting it on the top of the Christmas tree obviously." Jo said matter of fact trying to make him see the logic. "See a Christmas star, on top of a Christmas tree. That's where is supposed to be the top of the tree."

"Well if it was Christmas star maybe, but that is a Vemorian star." The Doctor stood his ground lifting an eyebrow.

"So want is the problem it does look like a Christmas star and is pretty." Jo insisted.

"The problem is that when it catches the sunlight it would blow off the room." The Doctor told her annoyed and urgently took the Vermorian star putting it in a dark box. "Who give it to you anyway?"

"It was in that box I took from Sgt Benton's office."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I want to apologise to everyone who is really religious or would feel offended by this chapter. If you do not tolerate someone to have a different view on what Jesus is or make light of your faith please to not read. It might offend you. I don't want someone who has been warned to read and then complain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Manger- <strong>day nineteen

A TARDIS was hurling through the vortex in a great speed which however was not felt as greatly from the four young Time Lords who were working on its controls steadily. After a few minutes of finishing the imputing of coordinates the only girl in the room left the controls to her friends and busied herself into mixing something in a vial.

"Ushas, what are you doing there?" A curious light brown-almost blonde haired young man asked her. "What were these coordinates for anyway?"

"Patience Theta, must you always be so impatient?" Ushas scoffed at him.

"I just want to know…" Theta whined.

"Is Earth," another young man asked. This one was dark haired and more serious. "What are we going to do on that back water planet Ushas?"

"I'm going to do an experiment Koshei. Now would you both shut up and let me work?" Ushas cut them off sternly.

"An experiment?" Theta asked shocked. "What kind of experiment? And what time period?"

Theta's hears clenched wondering what Uashas was up to now. What kind of her frankly sick experiments she must want to do on Earth. He looked over to the controls to Drax who was looking at the coordinates and frowning.

"But Ushas that's nine months before 25th of December year 1! " Drax exclaimed earning a surprised 'What?' from Theta and a snort of "How typical" from Koshei.

"You can't!" Theta protested. "What are you going to do Ushas?"

"Well I'm going to impregnate two earth women, with my genetic works here and prove that humans would always put their faith in someone who had been suffering rather than someone wealthy." Ushas said proudly. "When one is born in a mansion and a richly decorated crib, and the other is born in an inn's stable and sleeping in a Manger."

Two of the Time Lords looked at her horrified; the other leaned against the console with an amused expression and a quirked eyebrow.

"Ushas this is meddling with Earth's history and bigger religion you can't do this is forbidden." Drax protested. "There's no telling what would happen."

"Come on Drax we are Time Lords of course we have the right to meddle in their affairs all we want." Koshei came to Ushas's defence. "Oh Ushas you are evil." Koshei grinned at her manically.

"Ushas you can't you know what is going to happen you are going to start a religion." Theta tried to protest. "Isn't it bad enough that we sneaked out of the Academy before even having a right to fly a TARDIS?"

"Well if she starts a religion so that was what it should have happened no?" Koshei insisted again with a grin. "Boy in a manger is it then."

"But that would mean that Jesus is a half Time Lord…" Drax looked at her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Joy- **day twenty

Joy it means real unaltered happiness. The Valeyard had felt a lot of amusement, content or pride. But joy? He wasn't sure where he had felt it last. Not that it mattered, only these insolent meddling creatures the humans would not shut up with their songs and talk about Christmas joy. He was bored and he couldn't help but listen to them and think. Joy he thought, what a strange conception, who would be that happy? He rarely feels satisfied now. Oh how satisfied he felt when he saw the fear in the Master's eyes there on that trail on Gallifrey. Oh yes even the Master was afraid from him, the Valeyard but it was just a satisfaction he thought but when did he feel joy last?

Was it in his Eleventh life with his two human Pond companions? No it was excitement it was fun, but joy pure joy no…Perhaps his Tenth life with Rose and her mother. No he was merry then, happy even but there still was something from the war on the back of his mind stopping him from being really joyful. Oh but yes he remembered when it was he was really joyful it was in his Eight life with that human doctor on the New Year's Eve. Yes, he had felt really truly joyful at that night.

Not that it really mattered now he huffed and waved with his hand. All that Christmas joy and noise were gritting on his nerves now. He didn't need to feel joyful now; he was content to feel satisfied even if rare. He had felt satisfaction when he had killed the Doctor the first time, but then he found his mistake when his timeline was starting to disappear. And it should have been logical after all the Doctor was his past. But not really he wasn't the Doctor anymore he was the Valeyard. He was no more the Doctor than the Doctor was Theta and still he found out that he couldn't kill him without consequences. Joy, the Valeyard used to know what it was, but he didn't feel it anymore, he haven't felt it for lifetimes. But no matter now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Log fire- **day twenty one

Everything was white and peaceful outside. It was cold but the comfort of everyone being home with a nice hot cocoa and around the fair place with their loved made the picture outside a picture of serenity. The log fire was roaring in its full force in the quiet house, but something of the merriment from the day was missing in there. The place was peaceful and comfortable enough but the occupant of the house could not find the satisfaction and joy in that quiet fire.

Rose stood there in front of the fire with a glass of wine and a plate with nuts wishing that this peace would be interrupted by the maniacal running of her Doctor. She hated these Christmases around the fire alone ever since she lost him on a mission. The house seemed all too big. Her mum and Pete always tried to talk her go there and spent the day with them and Tony not only the dinner. They knew what this would do to her, but she refused. Ever since the Doctor left her on that Earth with his duplicate she spent the Christmas mornings with him around that log fire and a glass of wine just cuddling and talking. Now was the first Christmas when she woke up alone, but she still did the routine starting up the fire, taking a glass of wine, only this time she covered herself with blanked and hugged the jumper that still smelled of him.

Sighing frustrated she stood up and threw the wine into the fire with a shout. She hated this; this house was too big and too quiet when she was alone. She put some warm clothes on and decided to go to the cemetery at least there she would talk and pretend she was talking to him while tracing her fingers around the cold letters.

Rose Tyler used to love Christmas, now she hated it more than anything else. She left the house not bothering to extinguish the fire, if the house burned down she couldn't care less.


	22. Chapter 22

**Family- **day twenty two

Family…he used to have family. Well he never really felt like having a family he ran away from them the first opportunity he had. He never saw his children and ground children grew up. It was to the point that Susan just turned up and told him she is his granddaughter and he didn't even knew he had one. And yet Sarah Jane once told him that he acted so lonely while he had the biggest family in the world. Now around Christmas thought he didn't fell having family at all when everyone else was with their. Time Lords didn't even celebrate Christmas but he had spent way too much time around humans and now he felt Christmas like part of his culture.

Jackson Lake had asked him to join then for Christmas, but he refused. Jackson had his family back now and had the right to have a great Christmas without some old fool mixing it up with his melancholy and feeling left out. Maybe he could find the rest of his family Sarah Jane or Martha and have the Christmas there, but no he thought they all had moved on, better just go wherever the TARDIS took him. He had his share of families and he failed it miserably.


	23. Chapter 23

**Miracle- **day twenty tree

Jenny was born a soldier, she didn't believe in miracles. In fact she didn't know in what she was programed to believe at all. Before he father had started to get through to her soul she was sure that she believed only in war and her fighting skills and her gun. But then she started to listen to what Donna and her father told her and she started to believe in choice and good. When she met the bullet intended for her father she believed in sacrifice.

No when she woke up and stole a shuttle she started to believe in miracles. And she was determined to make her father believe in miracles too, because she was sure that he was heartbroken to see her die. Oh, yes she would find him even if she has to turn upside down the whole of space and time, she would cross the universe but she would find him and show him that his miracle had happened and she was there.


	24. Chapter 24

**Christmas Eve- **day twenty four

It was the Christmas Eve and as expected the Torchwood 3 Hub in Cardiff was empty. Empty from anything but the occasional Weevil in the cells and the head of Torchwood Captain Jack Harkness. He was the only member of Torchwood who actually lived there in the very place. So naturally the only pathetic enough to be there on the Christmas Eve, he thought. Everyone was with their families or relatives, or at least somewhere else. He did have a daughter and a grandson, however he wasn't much welcome there, so Captain Harkness preferred to stay in the Hub alone instead of being just about tolerated at home.

Ianto was the last to leave him, the sweet tea boy was almost ready to stay there with him, but Jack firmly sent him home to his sister. Ianto at least had someone who loved him to go to. The first to leave was Gwen logically. Jack could see that she was impatient to do it through the whole day. She probably would have preferred to stay home with Rhys all the time. But she still came to work frowning at the clock and imagining the time when she would be back with Rhys cuddled on the sofa. Jack was sure that he could almost read her mind and see the images of them with the wine and warm blanket. So he sent her home early that night.

Tosh wasn't too eager to leave, she did not have anyone to go to but she still left. Probably hoping that she would be able to find a way to contact her mother. Jack pitied her but could not fulfil her wish; she was a UNIT prisoner when he rescued her, and now a Torchwood operative, no place for families. It was too dangerous to allow her contact with her mother. Owen on the other hand was still eager to leave, even though Owen did not have anyone to go to either. He was sure that Dr Harper would come back to work with one of his hangovers. It was given that Owen would spend his Christmas Eve in a bar getting shit face drunk. What else he had left to do anyway.

Jack took out his own bottle of whiskey and wished that alcohol had an effect to him; still he could try he thought. Beside he could just imagine the next day ahead that would be no less lonely than the night. Jack doubted that anyone in their right mind would come to battle aliens on the Christmas Day. Still if the files were right the Doctor just might make an appearance and if Jack was really, really lucky he just might do it in Cardiff.


	25. Chapter 25

**Christmas Day- **day twenty five

It was Christmas day not that the occupants of the Valiant knew how much time had passed or what day it was really, but they woke up to the jingling of bells and the singing of some kind of twisted Christmas Carols from their jailor. It made some of them even sicker that they were, it was some grotesque twisted variation of Christmas joy.

The door to the cell levels opened and the Master burst in with a red and white Santa hat and all grins.

"Ho, ho Merry Christmas." He exclaimed sliding to a halt in front of the Jones's family and spread his arms. "What aren't you happy to see Santa coming especially for you on Christmas?" He asked them mockingly which made it more threatening than merry. After not receiving anything but a blank looks from his prisoners he sighed and clicked his fingers to his guards.

"Bring them up to the bridge, I have a gift for them there, maybe it would make them more enthusiastic for Christmas." He snapped and went back to the flight deck and his wife who was going aimlessly around squeaking like a little girl in delight of the decorating the ship. There was a huge Christmas tree in the middle it irritated but also amused him, what did the silly humans need to feel happy. Well he was going to make them happy and give them a Christmas day. The Master had prepared an individual and personal present for all of them, but the best was the common present the bigger one that was a present to them all.

He snorted, Christmas Day a day dedicated to some guy who was supposedly been the saviour of their souls. Let's see who would be their saviour now when even their precious Doctor could not. He looked at the gifts and couldn't wait to hand them out. There was the note book and pen from Ianto Jones for the Captain and the purple jumper from the TARDIS railing for the Doctor. But the burning of Japan when it happened and the dead of one Martha Jones would be his ultimate Christmas present to everyone else.

The Master smiled and looked at his wife dressed in her red dress and dancing around singing Christmas songs. She was ordering the servants now around the table deciding where the Christmas food and cutlery would be placed. His latest joke that was actually idea of Lucy's was to invite the Doctor and Jack to the table to have a lunch with them. Of course the Jones family would be the servants who would serve the food and that was entirely Master's idea of good time. He smiled at his arrangements he couldn't wait for the show to begin. When the doors finally opened and the Doctor and the Captain were marched in and forced to sit on the table with a glass of warm wine in front of them the Master smiled and took his place on the head of the table.

"Dear, friends and family." He looked around holding his glass up as for toast. "And, yes I do count you all here as a family otherwise why do we live together. I must say I had the best year in my long life so far here with you. Is been a pleasure and entertainment to see you all enjoying my company and hospitality. I have been pleased to see that you all are content enough to stay here without a protest. For all of you and the times we would have together ahead of us…" He toasted and then drank the wine before leaving the glass on the table and saying. "Merry Christmas. Please do enjoy your food while you can before you had opened your presents."


End file.
